


【虫铁】男孩儿有三次性幻想

by Aurora3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora3/pseuds/Aurora3
Summary: *圣诞小甜饼，中途开小车，暗恋成分90%*轻微涉及EC和锤基*关键词：开裆裤，丁字裤
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, 虫铁 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【虫铁】男孩儿有三次性幻想

男孩有三次性幻想。  
他不敢说。

第一次, 是在社工活动。彼得对一条工装裤产生了幻想。

几天前，“睡衣宝宝，这次穿你的工装裤来。牛仔裤也行。”  
男孩接到电话一头雾水，还没等他询问着装原因，电话那头的男人嘟囔着，语气带着点急躁：  
“他们说孩子们更喜欢这样的着装，西装太正经了。”

于是现在，在社区的儿童福利院里。  
被孩子们簇拥着、手里把小孩子举高高的史塔克先生，正穿着一条工装裤。  
——拉链在后头的工装裤。

尽管裤子已经算是合身了，但由于对方有着不同一般的挺翘臀部，显然那条宽松的工装裤在某些部位还是很收拢的。  
一边照顾着小孩子，彼得偷瞟着那人的背影。史塔克先生正弯着腰，把糖果分发到一个个举起小手的孩子手上。他撅起的臀部让线条展露无遗。  
彼得咽了咽口水。  
看不出内裤边缘的形状，所以史塔克先生是穿着丁字裤吗？男孩彼得为自己的大胆想象吓了一跳。

人群里一声娃娃啼哭不得不把男孩的思绪拉回这吵嚷的小房间里。史塔克先生回头，给男孩一个“赶紧来帮忙”的眼神。  
而在拿着奶瓶的男孩看来，那就像是一个警告——  
“不要，盯着，我的屁股。”

做贼心虚的感觉让男孩陷入痛苦的煎熬之中。

“站在我的身后，抓紧我的腰……那是臀部。手放上一点。”  
“对对对不起，史塔克先生，我不是有意的。”  
在活动接近尾声的时候，孩子们一致呼喊着玩老鹰抓小鸡的游戏。  
谁都无法拒绝，当孩子们睁大着双眼满脸期待的看着你的时候。心软的史塔克先生不能。彼得也不能。  
那么，究竟游戏怎么发展成为——史塔克先生是“母鸡”，彼得和一群小孩子做他身后的“鸡仔”的呢？  
扮演“老鹰”的福利院负责人解释道：“彼得穿着T恤，下摆容易被小孩子抓牢。”

于是彼得只好站在史塔克先生身后，忸怩着，应着要求把手放在了史塔克先生的腰上。  
而正对着自己、只要一低头就能看到的，工装裤臀部上的拉链。只手可得。  
不要盯着史塔克先生的屁股看，不要盯着史塔克先生的屁股看。  
男孩一遍遍的在心里警告自己。  
他可以控制自己的眼神，但他无法遏制住脱缰的想象力。

——想要拉开他的拉链。

不是此刻，不应该当着孩子们的面。  
他们应该是在一个隐蔽的房间。比如，史塔克先生背对着自己整理着物资，在这种时刻，男孩会悄悄上前，将他禁锢在自己的怀里，一只手悄悄拉开了那一直诱惑着自己的拉链。  
他会看到挺翘的臀部之间，有一条细线。那是史塔克先生的丁字裤。男孩并不心急，虽然他们偷情的时间并不多，并且有被撞见的可能。  
他会跪下来，两手扯下被拉来的裤子，假装不知道丁字裤的存在。  
他会唇舌并用，吮吸着那柔软又有弹性的臀部。他会把史塔克先生吻得眼睛湿漉漉，后穴也湿漉漉。但这样还不够，或许史塔克先生会喜欢粗暴一点的调情方式。  
比如，拍打他的臀部，让手掌印留在那洁白的臀瓣上。  
比如，把史塔克先生的丁字裤褪下，转而化作绑带束缚住他的手。史塔克先生的手腕会被磨得红红的，他的眼睛也红红的，他的乳头也红红的。

当然，如果史塔克先生不喜欢这样对待，男孩也可以放弃这些小暴力的想法，成为一个温柔体贴的情人。  
史塔克先生可以上半身着装整齐，下半身空荡荡。彼得会小心翼翼，尽量不弄皱史塔克先生的衣物。噢，除非男孩伸手探进他的上衣里，揉捏他的乳头。然后用温暖的口腔包围它，发出色情的吮吸的声音。狭小的房间里会回荡着水声，还有史塔克先生急促的喘息。  
要是把史塔克先生翻过身来，背对着自己。此刻，史塔克先生一定会翘起他的臀部，贴近自己，发出破碎的呻吟。  
他柔软的、裸露着的臀瓣，会磨蹭着彼得的裆部。而彼得会把自己的体液抹在那穴口附近，画着圈而不长驱直入。他要把自己的气味留在史塔克先生的肌肤上，就像是动物对自己领地的标记。  
然后，史塔克先生会哭着请求他进入他。

  
天知道彼得是怎么完成当天的社区服务的。  
回来的路上，两人坐在车后座里——

“嘿，kid.你怎么呼吸那么急促？这点游戏就让你体力不支了吗？”男人嘲笑道。  
“我没事，史塔克先生。”  
“你觉得我今天的工装裤如何，真的能给小朋友们亲切感吗？”  
男孩当然不会告诉他，这条工装裤能给他带来性幻想。

第二次，是在熙攘的地铁里。彼得对一条围巾产生了幻想。

故事怎么会发生在地铁呢？  
这要归功于一次生日派对的大冒险，接受惩罚的史塔克先生和男孩应寿星要求，进行一天的约会。对出行有豪车接送的史塔克先生来说，约会出行交给男孩来安排真是一项糟糕的想法。  
是的，彼得没有车也不会开车。街上游行封路使得打车变得毫无可能。  
他们不得不去挤地铁。

车厢晃动。  
男孩拉着圆环吊杆，和史塔克先生面对面的说着话。  
冬天，一切感官变得明朗。任何细微的气味都能在冬日的空气里放大。从面前的男子身上飘来沉稳的木香。  
他们从未如此凑近，男孩甚至能将对方弯曲翘起的长长的眼睫毛数清楚。  
不要再对我眨眼了。

嘴上，他从学校的功课扯到便利店的酸黄瓜，再把前几日的街头任务重新复述了一遍。  
这个话唠，装作不经意的移开了目光，他从列车车顶，望向扶手拉环，再数着经停的车站，拆分单词的字母再组装起来。  
他就是不敢看史塔克先生的眼睛。

太近了。  
列车门开了，人群蜂拥将他们推向彼此。  
男孩低着头，两人陷入了缄默不言。  
想把他拥入怀里，男孩想。低下头，就可以把脸埋进他的围巾里。  
史塔克先生的羊毛围巾，柔软；他的嘴唇是否也如此柔软呢。  
贴上去的话，能闻到他呼吸的味道，他脖颈的甜香。而史塔克先生的嘴唇有意无意的触碰着那一件围巾。

——如果我贴上去，可不可以吻到他的嘴角。

就像是一对普通的情侣。  
彼得会很温柔的贴近他，史塔克先生的手也会自然地搂住他的腰部。  
两人慢慢紧贴，就像所有的爱人那样。  
鼻尖抵着鼻尖，额头触碰着额头，他们缓慢的呼吸交缠在一起。两个人都不急着下一步的靠近。  
或许，史塔克先生嘴角还会勾起带着甜美的笑意，他的眼睫毛眨呀眨，会弄得彼得痒痒的。两个人会笑出声来。  
终究，他们的嘴唇会触碰在一起，就像蜜糖溶于蜜糖，不可分离。

车厢晃动。  
眼前，史塔克先生眉眼低垂，他的温润的嘴唇在柔软的羊毛围巾里若隐若现，就像是海平面上漂浮着的夕阳。  
彼得身子向前倾，厚重的冬装成为了两人贴近的阻碍，带来了挤压感。彼得握紧了拳头，呼吸就在咫尺之间。

“？”史塔克先生抬眼望了他一眼。  
宛若做坏事被抓住了，男孩被这对视弄得呼吸一滞，立马羞红了脸。  
他慌张的解释道：“这里太拥挤了，对不起。我不是有意要贴近您的。”  
俨然此地无银三百两。  
“你看你都缺氧了，脸那么红。把围巾摘下来吧。”  
彼得慌张的点头，磕磕绊绊的继续道歉。  
史塔克先生或许是没有注意到他的企图，男孩松了口气。

还好是冬天，男孩想。  
感谢厚重的冬装，帮他遮挡住了硬起的下半身。

第三次是在圣诞夜，史塔克先生的豪宅里。  
所有的复仇者们还有远道而来的新老朋友们汇聚一堂，大厅吵吵嚷嚷。  
万磁王摘下了头盔，帮行动不便的查尔斯教授拿取小蛋糕。雷神带着他的弟弟，和冬日战士比赛扔磁铁飞镖（在强力劝阻之下放弃了小刀飞镖）。星爵脱了上衣，叫嚷着要和死侍斗舞一分高下。  
而本次派对的主人，史塔克万人迷先生，无论他走到哪个地方都会被热情的拦下，嬉闹一番。

彼得还没有到喝酒的年龄，他接过娜塔莎递来的橙汁，穿过大厅，走上二楼的阳台。  
他很少参加派对，尽管他本身是一个叨叨絮絮热闹的小男孩，但这样的环境似乎不属于他。  
站在阳台上，他依靠着栏杆。沐浴着夜风，额前的碎发飘动。  
他心里想着，史塔克先生此刻在做什么呢？  
刚才还看见美国队长亲密的搂住他的肩膀，他们不知道在聊什么，史塔克先生笑得一颤一颤的。  
在这里几个小时了，我还没有跟史塔克先生打个照面呢…他太忙了。  
彼得抿了口橙汁，心里有些失落。

“噢彼得，你在这。”  
心中所想之人忽然出现在他身后，史塔克先生手里举着一杯香槟。他走上前，拍拍男孩的腰。  
“史塔克先生，你怎么上来了。啊我不是那个意思，我是说，你怎么不在下面陪他们呢？”  
彼得一瞬间有点慌张，意识到自己表达的意思不够礼貌。  
对方似乎丝毫不在意，反问他：“你不喜欢我的派对吗？”  
男孩摇摇头，像是为了补偿刚才的失礼，蹦出了一堆溢美之词。而史塔克先生挑着眉看他，打断了彼得滔滔不绝的说辞：  
“看到你孤单影只的站在阳台上，搞不好还让其他人以为我们的小蜘蛛侠是一个忧郁少年，我也心有惭愧。但你也看到了，今天来了那么多朋友，实在忙不过来。如果没有招呼好你，我很抱歉，彼得。”  
男孩舌头打结，史塔克先生的善解人意让他无所适从：“您真的不需要道歉，我今晚真的很尽兴，史塔克先生。”  
“真的？不准对我撒谎哦。”  
“撒谎我就是小狗。”  
看到男孩一脸正色，急于证明自己，男子也忍不住笑了出来。  
他们俩倚在栏杆上，远处城市的灯火像闪烁的明星。点点星光落在两人的眼睛里，闪闪发光。  
他们有一阵子陷入安宁的沉默，但从不尴尬。  
史塔克转过头看着彼得，不得不承认，这个小子闭上嘴的时候还是很英俊乖巧的。

他望着彼得的侧脸，开口发出邀请。  
“很快就要十二点了，等下要不要一起下楼看烟花？”  
彼得转过头，对他笑：“我十分乐意，史塔克先生。”  
男子定定的看着他。他眼睫毛扇动，嘴唇微抿，似乎在思索着什么。  
彼得再一次逃离，他别开目光，他的手握紧了栏杆又松开。男孩讷讷的问：“我们不下楼吗？”  
“那么着急，难道你不想和我再享受一下二人时光吗。”

可是，您再这样看着我，我就要吻上去了。  
彼得心里紧张得砰砰直跳，嘴上却为了找话题而絮絮叨叨个不停。  
如果圣诞老人能够实现我的幻想就好了。男孩彼得甚至想在壁炉前挂上圣诞许愿袜。

“彼得，别以为我不知道你的小脑袋在幻想些什么。”  
脸颊上传来柔软的触感。彼得睁大了眼睛。

对于彼得的回头，史塔克始料未及。他的嘴唇擦过男孩的嘴角，有橘子的清甜。

男孩一共有三次幻想。  
严格意义来说，是两次。

“圣诞快乐。”


End file.
